That Girl
by A for Antechinus
Summary: Jo loved her since the start, but she could never tell her, will it all come out and how will it end. Femslash NOT JAM.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone. Well this is a new pairing for me, It is out of the ordinary, but it has been begging me to be written since I first saw these two together, Enjoy.**

Yes sure, after Tessa had left there had been a few girls, probably more then she cared to remember. Yet this one was different. It wasn't a one night stand like the rest of them. From the first moment she had seen her, she had fallen in love. She couldn't help it, she just had. She had already broken the first rule – not to fall in love with a colleague and added to the fact, as far as she knew, she was straight, not to mention the age difference, she was barely 20. She wanted what she could not have so what did she do? She became a bitch. It hurt her, but not as much as the loving her and not being allowed to have her did. Jo had tried to forget about her, but she couldn't. She was always there, coming up to CID about some case or to give some information that she had remembered with her incredible memory.

Tonight was going to be the start of the rest of her life. She was going to get drunk and once and for all forget about her. After only a few drinks she could feel her plan starting to work. She looked towards the door and to her surprise she saw her entering, looking as beautiful as ever. Suddenly a thousand questions were going around her head; this was a gay bar. What was she, a straight girl doing here?

Shit, this was not meant to be happening thought Jo, she was meant to be getting over her, not thinking that there might be a chance. As fast as she could she walked to the bathroom and rinsed her face, to try and make some sense of what was happening. The door opened and Jo tried to ignore it.

"Jo."

Damn she was sprung.

She couldn't do it, couldn't talk to her, not here, not now, so muttering some excuse she ran out, saw a side door and took it. The cold air was refreshing; it cooled her hot face, now she had to find her car keys. The door burst open and she groaned she knew who it would be and she didn't want to deal with it.

"Go away, just go away Beth."

"Right I've had enough of this, first you're a bitch to me at work from the first time you set eyes on me, now…" Beth didn't finish the sentence.

"Why?"

"I want to know why," Beth repeated.

"There's no reason," Jo replied.

"There's always a reason."

Jo gave her a look as if to say, when you're older you'll understand.

"What, coz I'm young, you don't think I can do my job, did I do something wrong, is it something I said?" Beth questioned.

At this stage Jo could see tears in Beth's eyes. It must have been the alcohol in her system because the next thing she knew she was talking.

"Because I love you, and I can't have you and you're always around, making it worse for me."

At this moment some people came out of the club making quite a lot of noise. In the time it took Jo to look up at them and give them an evil look for interrupting and then back down at Beth, the girl was gone.

Jo entered work quietly the next day, fully aware that she would probably come in contact with Beth, although to her amazement she never did. Just as she was finishing the last of her paperwork, Mickey came up to her desk.

"Coming for drinks Jo?"

"Why not, meet you down there in 15," she replied. That's what she needed, a good night out with some mates.

An hour later she was at the bar waiting for drinks and severely regretting coming, as Beth had also turned up and she hadn't been able to relax all night.

Suddenly Beth was next to her.

"We need to talk," Beth said matter of factly.

"I've told you everything," Jo replied tersely.

"I haven't. Toilets in 5." Jo just nodded her head trying to get over the words that Beth had just said.

So an agonizing five minutes later, Jo made her way to the toilets.

Luckily there was no one else there.

Before Beth could speak Jo started.

"Look Beth, before you start, I'm too old for you and we're colleagues, it would never work."

"You know I am sick and tired of people telling me that I am too young, and anyway you're in CID I am in Uniform, we don't work together a lot and I am sure we can be professional.

"What are you saying Beth?" questioned Jo, slightly shocked.

"Look, I've been out as bi, since I was 15, Jo, I like you okay, that's why I always try so hard and that's why it hurts when you insult me."

Jo just stood there for a few moments, her mouth open.

"So are you going to take me for dinner?" asked Beth smiling.

**What did you think, should I continue? Anyway please review. Cheers A for Antechinus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Well here is the next installment of this story. This will be the last chapter, as it was originally only going to be a one shot, but I was begged by quite a few people so here it is. So on that note I want to thank **_**faith2007, tee, CynicalPerfectionist.Xx, Meggi-Roo,RixX and also Miss.Sunhill. Also as you all know I do not own the characters but am temporarily using them for my own purposes. **_

"Are you ready?" asked Beth, walking up to Jo's desk in CID.

"Just one second," Jo replied just filling the last piece of paper on her desk.

"Right, ready."

With this they both smiled and Beth led the way out to the front of the station.

They soon found themselves in a small pub, just the two of them. This would be their second date, so they didn't want to go with everyone else yet.

After they had ordered their meals, (steak and chips for Jo, and chicken and salad for Beth), they started talking, before they knew it their dinner was being served.

Later that night after a walk along the Thames, Jo pulled up at Beth's home, and after walking her up to the stairs, she was just about to go, when Beth called her name.

She turned around and slowly Beth leaned in and Jo, realizing her intention, closed the gap and kissed her.

The kiss was slow at first, tentative, but it soon became more intense as the compound feeling of lust that had been following both women around for months took over.

Jo agonizingly had to take a breath, and in this instant they smiled at each other. Jo turned around and walked back to the car, smiling all the way. As she got in, she saw a light go on in the house and she drove away.

Meanwhile Beth had gone into the house with a smile that could light up a room, she went and got ready for bed. She was amazed since the other night when she had told Jo that she had liked her, she had not only been happy but content, something had changed in her.

Over the next month Beth and Jo, kept going out, and slowly getting to know each other. Jo was happily surprised that unlike other work relationships, this one actually worked, perhaps not 'actually' working with each other made the difference.

Finally Jo had to meet Beth's parents, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone but Beth, she was scared. She was quite a lot older than Beth, and plus, she hadn't done the parent thing in quite a while. They were going out for lunch at a restaurant and Jo just hoped that she didn't make a fool of herself.

"So Jo," asked Eliza, Beth's mother.

"You're a detective at Sun Hill?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Do you work with Beth much?"

"No, no we don't work together a lot, we just don't get put on the same cases when Beth comes up to CID."

A few minutes passed when no one spoke as their meal was being served.

"How long have you been at Sun Hill?"

"Well, for about three years, but I was up in Birmingham for six months."

Eliza then spoke to Beth, and Jo breathed a sigh of relief.

An hour later, Beth and Jo were walking out of the restaurant; the lunch had gone quite well, after the first few minutes.

A week later there came a knock on the Jo's door. Jo went to open it only to find Beth standing in the pouring rain.

"Come in Beth, what are you doing standing out in the rain?"

"I wanted to come and see you, but the car is getting fixed."

"You could have rung me, I would have come and picked you up."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Thank you, it is always lovely to see you," Jo said kissing Beth.

Jo then wrapped her arms around Beth's back and then realized that Beth must be soaked to the bone.

"Come on, you're soaked. We're going to have to find some clothes for you to wear."

Ten minutes later, Beth's clothes were in the dryer and she was in some of Jo's clothes, and they were snuggled up on the couch drinking tea.

"You know I could get used to this," Beth said.

"Mmm," was all Jo gave in response.

At this Beth kissed Jo on the lips and then pulled away, Jo looked startled, but before she could speak Beth spoke up.

"Make love to me."

"Are you sure Beth?"

Beth just nodded.

An hour later they were lying in bed, almost falling asleep, but happy.

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked it. If you would be so kind as to review I would be greatly appreciative. Cheers A for Antechinus.**


End file.
